


Ankieta

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Lilo [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Poproszę Lilo! :D Liam ma 16 lat, Lou ma 24 :3. Lou jest praktykantem w liceum do którego chodzi Li. Li zakochał się w nim od razu gdy pokazał się w szkole. Ale cierpi z tego powodu bo myśli, że jest hetero ponieważ zobaczył jak całuje w policzek szkolną dive xd ( weźmy Sophie albo Elke ) :D I w końcu lądują razem w jednej sali bo Li ma napisać jakiś tam sprawdzian na zaliczenie :) i na końcu poproszę dużo słodkości! :D :** Z góry dziękuję i pozdrawiam! :**** <333</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ankieta

Ledwie przekroczył próg szkoły, a poczuł jak ktoś się na niego rzuca. Po chwili usłyszał głośny, męski głos z irlandzkim akcentem.  
\- Li, jak dobrze cię wiedzieć stary – blondwłosy chłopak odsunął się od przyjaciela, cofając się o kilka kroków.  
\- Niall, widzieliśmy się wczoraj. Cześć Zayn – zwrócił się do mulata, który właśnie do nich podszedł.  
\- Tak, tak, ale mam problem – błękitne tęczówki spojrzały błagalnie na Payne’a.  
\- Niall… - zaczął, domyślając się o co chodzi. Jak zwykle jego przyjaciel nie miał zadania i chciał, aby Liam dał spisać.  
\- Li, no proszę cię. Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę dostać kolejnej pały z matmy. Nie przepuszczą mnie na kolejny rok – jęczał Horan.  
\- Niall… - zaczął i ponownie przerwał. Jego wzrok utkwił w czymś, a raczej w kimś za jego przyjaciółmi. Stał tam niski szatyn, o drobnej budowie ciała. Z tej odległości mógł zauważyć, jego piękne niebiskie tęczówki. Zupełnie inne niż te, które posiadał Niall. Wąskie różowe usta, wysokie kości policzkowe i brązowe, roztrzepane włosy – Kto to? – wymsknęło się z jego ust.  
Zayn i Niall odwrócili się i podążyli za wzrokiem Liama.  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedzieli równocześnie.  
*****  
\- Liam ślinisz się – zaśmiał się Zayn, szturchając przyjaciela, który wpatrywał się w nowego praktykanta jak w obrazek.  
\- Co? – spojrzał na mulata, wybudzając się z zamyślenia i przecierając usta i brodę ręką – Wcale nie! – powiedział oburzony, kiedy zauważył, że Zayn z niego zażartował.  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że zamiast notować, wpatrujesz się w tyłek Tomlinsona – ponownie się zaśmiał.  
\- Ja wcale nie… - Liam czuł jak na jego policzki wkrada się gorący rumieniec.  
\- Jaaaasne, to czemu w twoim zeszycie nie ma ani jednego równania chemicznego, które pojawiły się na tablicy.  
\- Ja po pro… - przerwało mu donośne chrząknięcie.  
Przy biurku stał Louis Tomlinson z założonymi rękami. Jego błękitne tęczówki z potępieniem wpatrywały się w dwójkę uczniów.  
\- Czy ja wam nie przeszkadzam?  
Liam czuł jak jeszcze bardziej się czerwieni.  
\- Przepraszamy panie Tommo – odpowiedział Zayn z szerokim uśmiechem - Już będziemy cicho.  
*****  
Dni mijały, a Liam czuł, że coraz bardziej jest oczarowany swoim nowym nauczycielem. Nie raz śnił o tych błękitnych tęczówkach dostrzegających tylko jego, dłoniach błądzących po jego ciele, ustach składających pocałunku na jego wargach. Tak bardzo tego chciał i z każdym dniem czuł się coraz bardziej zdeterminowanym, żeby porozmawiać z Louisem i wyznać mu swoje uczucie. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo. W końcu miał tylko 16 lat, a Tomlinson 24, ale musiał spróbować. Musiał!  
Swoimi przemyśleniami oczywiście podzielił się z dwójką swoich przyjaciół. Nie byli do końca przekonani czy to dobry pomysł, ale mimo wszystko zapewnili go, że cokolwiek się stanie będą przy nim.  
Nadszedł ten dzień, kiedy postanowił porozmawiać z panem Tomlinsone. Czuł lekkie zdenerwowanie, mimo to na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.  
Był już kilka kroków od klasy, w której odbywała się lekcja chemii, kiedy gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Otworzył szeroko oczy nie dowierzając temu co widzi, jego serce na moment zatrzymało swój bieg. Czuł jak do jego oczu wzbierają się łzy.  
Kilka metrów przed nim stał Louis Tomlinson, trzymając w ciasnym uścisku szkolną księżniczkę – Eleanor Calder. Widział jak na ich twarzach widnieją szerokie uśmiechy i jak patrzyli prosto w swoje oczy, kiedy ze sobą rozmawiali. W pewnym momencie Lou przysunął się bliżej składając na jej policzku pocałunek.  
Tego było za wiele. Odwrócił się, czując jak nie jest w stanie zatrzymać już swoich łez, które teraz płynęły po jego policzkach.  
Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślał. Skąd u niego wzięła się ta pewność, że Louis jest gejem. Przecież nigdy o tym nie wspominał. Przez to, że o tym nie pomyślał, teraz cierpiał. Właśnie się dowiedział, że jego zauroczenie jest hetero, dodatkowo jest zainteresowany najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w szkole. Nigdy nic do niej nie miał. Była miłą, uśmiechniętą dziewczyną. Mimo to w tej chwili nienawidził jej z całego serca.  
Wybiegł z budynku szkoły, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś go woła. Mimo to nie odwrócił się i nie zatrzymał. Dopiero, kiedy poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń, spojrzał w bok.  
\- Li, co się stało? – niebieskie tęczówki przyjaciela wpatrywały się w niego ze zmartwieniem.  
\- Nic – odpowiedział, wycierając łzy z policzków.  
\- Nie kłam.  
\- Ni, proszę cię. Źle się czuję, chcę wrócić do domu – powiedział drżącym głosem.  
\- Opuścisz sprawdzian z chemii – poinformował go.  
\- Trudno – wzruszył ramionami – Napiszę go innym razem – nie czekając na reakcje przyjaciela opuścił teren szkoły.  
*****  
Przez kolejne trzy dni Liam siedział w domu, udając chorobę. Karen wiedziała, że jej syn kłamie, jednak zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak, więc nie naciskała i pozwoliła mu te kilka dni nie iść do szkoły.  
Niestety musiał w końcu pojawić się na lekcjach. Siedział właśnie w klasie. Na jego nieszczęście trwała chemia. Jego wzrok był wbity w kartki zeszytu. Ani razu nie zerknął na tablice, nie chcąc spoglądać na mężczyznę, który złamał jego serce. Wszystkie równania przepisywał z zeszytu Zayna.  
Nareszcie zadzwonił dzwonek. Odetchnął z ulgą, ciesząc się, że to koniec. Szybko spakował swoje rzeczy i skierował się do wyjścia. Niestety zatrzymał go głos nauczyciela.  
\- Liam – zamarł słysząc wysoki, lekko zachrypnięty głos – Mógłbyś na moment zostać?  
Odwrócił się i powoli podszedł do biurka.  
\- Słucham panie Tomlinson – spytał cicho.  
\- Nie było cię kilka ostatnich dni – oznajmił.  
\- Tak, byłem chory – odpowiedział wpatrując się w blat stołu.  
\- Rozumiem, ale masz zaległy sprawdzian. Musisz go napisać.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział – Kiedy mógłbym to nadrobić?  
\- Dasz radę przyjść tu jutro po lekcjach? – po jego ciele przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Liczył na to, że Louis pozwoli mu to napisać na lekcji, ale on chciał, aby przyszedł po zajęciach. Wiązało się to z byciem sam na sam z nauczycielem w sali. Nie mógł jednak odmówić, ewentualnie mógł to przeciągać, ale prędzej czy później i tak musiałby go napisać.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
\- Świetnie! Możesz już iść.  
\- Do widzenia – powiedział i jak najszybciej wyszedł z pomieszczenia.  
*****  
Otworzył drzwi sali chemicznej. Czuł jak jego serce wariuje, a żołądek wiąże się w supeł. Nie czuł się dobrze ze świadomością, że będzie musiał pisać sprawdzian w towarzystwie tylko i wyłącznie Louisa Tomlinsona.  
\- Liam – na twarzy nauczyciela widniał lekki uśmiech – Siadaj – wskazał ręką na ławkę.  
Chłopak pospiesznie zajął wskazane miejsce. Louis podszedł do niego kładąc na ławce kartkę.  
\- Masz 45 minut – oznajmił i wrócił za biurko.  
Liam wiedział, że będzie miał problemy ze skupieniem, ale nie sądził, że będą one tak duże. Co chwilę zerkał na Louisa, który siedział przy biurku w dłoniach trzymając książkę. Widział, że jest przez nią pochłonięty. Pomyślał, że mógłby ściągać, a nauczyciel i tak niczego by nie zauważył.  
Wrócił z powrotem wzrokiem na swoją kartkę, próbując napisać w końcu ten sprawdzian. Był w połowie, kiedy drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły, a w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się Eleanor. Payne oderwał się od sprawdzianu, przyglądając się całej sytuacji.  
\- Louis – podbiegła do biurka – Zapomniałeś o czymś.  
\- El – westchnął – Po pierwsze pukaj, po drugie nie mów do mnie po imieniu w szkole, po trzecie Liam pisze sprawdzian, a ty mu przeszkadzasz.  
\- Już idę, tylko chciałam ci to dać – położyła przed nim jakąś kartkę, puszczając do szatyna oczko i wybiegła z klasy.  
Lima próbując się skupić i zdusić w sobie uczucie zazdrości, wrócił do pisania sprawdzianu, ale przerwał mu szatyn.  
\- Przepraszam za Eleanor – westchnął – Myśli, że skoro jest moją kuzynką, to może sobie na więcej pozwolić.  
Co? Oni byli kuzynami? Czyli nic pomiędzy nimi nie ma! Liam czuł jakby z jego serca spadł wielki kamień. Miał ochotę teraz skakać i krzyczeć.  
Jak najszybciej skończył pisać i podszedł do biurka oddając zapełnioną kartkę. Louis jednak tego nie zauważył, przypatrując się kartce, którą otrzymał od El. Miał wrażenie, jakby mężczyzna bił się z myślami. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, ale zatrzymał go głos nauczyciela.  
\- Liam, mam do ciebie prośbę – jego głos był niepewny, kiedy spoglądał w brązowe tęczówki ucznia - Mógłbyś dla mnie wypełnieć pewną ankietę?  
\- Um, jasne – wyciągnął dłoń po kartkę, którą podał mu mężczyzna.  
Usiadł w ławce i spojrzał na tekst. Jego serce przyspieszyło swój bieg, w głowie panował chaos, a ciało przeszedł ciepły, przyjemny dreszcz.  
_Zostały dwa tygodnie do końca moich praktyk. Czy jest szansa, aby dostał Twój numer i mógł się z Toba umówić, kiedy przestanę tu uczyć? Dobrą odpowiedź zaznacz krzyżykiem!_  
_Tak_  
_Nie_  
Na usta Payne’a wpłynął uśmiech, kiedy zaznaczał odpowiedź, dopisując coś jeszcze. Czyli jednak miał szanse u niego. I to duże.  
Z szerokim uśmiechem podszedł do biurka odkładając kartkę i bez słowa opuścił salę.  
Louis spojrzał na kawałem papieru, który zostawił jego uczeń i również się uśmiechnął, czuł jak rozpiera go szczęście.  
Zaznaczona była odpowiedź Tak, a obok było dopisane.  
_Oczywiście, chętnie się z Tobą umówię._  
Pod spodem znajdował się rząd cyfr – numer Liama.


End file.
